There's something in the air
by randomcc
Summary: Liam/ Carla
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so I've been told a few people want me to right some Liam and Carla, which I'm happy to do and hadn't thought of.**

**Do you want a series of one shots or would you prefer a more story based one. To be honest I'd prefer the former but will leave it up to you to decide.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right well, seeing as I've written the first part I'm going to upload it. There will be another part/ two parts to it but it can work as a 3 part one-shot, or I could probably turn it into a story based fan fiction depending on the reviews I receive.**

It was a moment they'd both steered to the back of their minds since it had happened; waking up and turning their head on the pillow to see the other, lying, bemused and regretfully beside them.

'You remember what you thought, when you woke up and saw me beside you?' Carla asked, kinking an eyebrow as she sipped her red wine.

'Well, I wasn't exactly surprised like, but I weren't exactly… happy about it' Liam admitted.

'That why you stormed off in a mood, leaving me to clear the mess we'd left' Carla smirked, her eyes fixed on Liam.

'Yeah.. sorry about that, just, it weren't exactly the nicest thing to wake up to' Liam said.

'Oh, cheers Liam!' Carla scoffed downing her wine.

'No, I didn't mean it like that, just, you were my brother's girlfriend and well, you know us, one minute we love each other the next we hate each other' Liam said, avoiding her eye contact.

'Admit it though, I were good' Carla said, catching the faintest flicker of a smile on Liam's face.

'Not bad' Liam said, allowing himself to think back to the stolen moments they'd shared.

'I think I was better than, 'Not bad' Carla said leaning forward, her breasts pressing together as she did so.

'Lee..' Carla said, extending a finger and gently pulling his chin towards her.

His eyes flickered down to her chest, and then up to hers.

'You were good' he said, continuing to hide his true feelings towards that night.

'You lads are no good with your emotions are you' Carla said, slowly standing up, watching his eyes decent back down to her chest, moving up as she raise her body. She leant over him, feeling him tense as she reached for the bottle of whiskey behind them. She straightened up and sat back down, rolling her chair forward slightly so that their knees were just touching as she unscrewed the lid and rested the glass rim against his glass, tipping the bottle and letting the amber liquid fill it halfway.

'Cheers..' he said, swallowing hard before raising the glass to his lips and taking a sharp sip.

'So what do you remember?' Carla asked him, revelling in the way he squirmed in his seat, his unease obvious.

'Not much' Liam shrugged casually.

'Oh come on Liam, I know you remember more than you're letting on, why don't you top yourself up and have a think' Carla grinned, bitting her bottom lip seductively.

'Car.. I think I've had enough you know.. might head off' Liam said.

'Oh come on Liam, all you do these days is work and go home, you're no fun anymore' Carla said pursing her lips.

'Yeah, well things are different ain't they' Liam said looking away.

Carla chose to tactfully ignore his comment, running her manicured nails along the circular lip of her glass. 'I seem to remember you were gagging for it' she said as Liam looked up.

'I was not' he said defiantly.

'Liar' Carla said looking into his eyes, catching his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink, unsure of whether it was due to embarrassment or his frustration.

'You only saw what you wanted to see that night' Liam argued.

'Leebugs, I saw you looking at me when you thought I wouldn't see, and unfortunately for men, it can be a little difficult to hide their.. excitement' she said glancing down at his crotch, remember how she'd seen him slip into the toilets that night.

'Whatever' he mumbled childishly.

'You know, I give you more credit than you give me, I thought you were dead good that night, sweet, loving.. albeit a tad cocky' Carla smiled, catching the faintest glimmer of softness in his expression.

Liam coughed, finding the conversation increasingly awkward.

'Yeah well.. I think we both agree that it shouldn't have happened' Liam said looking out through the blinds to the empty factory floor.

'You know, now I think of it, I'm not so sure..' Carla said, pretending to observe her nails.

'What do you mean?' Liam asked.

Well.. you know, I think we both know how we really feel about each other.. deep down' Carla said.

'I think you've had too much to drink Carla' Liam said curtly.

'There's always been something between us Lee, always, deny it if you want but I'll never believe you truly don't want me' Carla said.

'Think what you want' Liam said, draining his glass.

'Now you see, there's your mistake Liam, you look as guilty as sin, downing your drink.. anyone would have thought you were scared' Carla smirked knowingly.

'Yeah well, maybe I am' Liam said.

'Oh what? Me?' Carla said slowly standing up and running her finger along his jaw.

Liam swatted her away,lowering his eyes to the floor.

'Lee..' Carla said, more softly this time, gingerly lowering herself so she was sitting on his knee, her dark hair bruising his cheek.

'What?' he said in a clearly agitated tone.

'Why do you always push me away these days?' Carla said, a hint of sadness breaking gee from her voice.

'I don't' he replied quickly.

'Yeah.. you do' Carla said, running her hand through his hair, her fingers causing the hairs at the nape of his neck to stand on edge.

'We're not kids anymore' he muttered, before looking up and reluctantly meeting her eyes.

'That's a shit excuse if I ever heard one' she said, breaking into a chuckle before resuming her serious tone.

'I miss you Lee' she continued, their eye contact slipping as she let her gaze travel down the bridge of his nose to his lips.

He brought his hand up to rest on her thigh, before letting it move up her thigh to meet her hand, their fingers tangling together.

'I miss you n'all' he admitted, finally letting his guard down a little.

'Then why's it like this?' Carla asked him.

'It just.. is' Liam said, twitching his nose.

She lingered, thinking how to respond but couldn't find the words. His eyes were the same they'd been that night, soft and tired, unsure and vulnerable from the alcohol they'd consumed.

'Lee' she whispered before craning her head and letting her lips brush his. He didn't pull away and he wasn't surprised but nor was he comfortable. She let her lower lip rub against his, plump and rosy. She gently dragged it from side to side until his lips parted just enough for her taste his saliva, warm and slightly spicy from the whiskey.

Her hands crawled up his body to rest on his neck, encouraging him to respond with a tentative yet forceful kneading of his shoulders. She purposefully let the sides of their noses collide and massage each other, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

'Lee, kiss me back' she whispered.

'This isn't right Carla' Liam said closing his eyes.

'What is in this world. You want this, please, I know you do, I can feel it' Carla said, once against pressing her lips against his.

She slide her tongue into his mouth, prodding his with it's tip. She chuckled lightly, enjoying the feeling of his hot breath hitting her cheeks, his tongue wet and warm. She ignored his lack of response and clasped his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it's soft swell, lightly at first before increasing the force, feeling the heat radiate from it ass she did so. Slowly she felt his defences weaken, and his tongue lazily began to respond to her own, delicately gliding over hers before he felt the urge inside him intensify. He cocked his head a little more to the side, drawing her tongue further into his mouth, feeling her lips, now damp from his own move lustfully against his skin. He breathing was shallow and faint moans of pleasure escaped her mouth. Her hands slipped down to his chest, pushing against it as she deepened the kiss further, giving him everything she has, their tongues now in a frenzied dance, flitting chaotically against each other before the kiss begins to die down to a leisurely end.

Carla pulls back, her lips are swollen and red, her breath warm and sweet and Liam can't ignore her beauty.

'Liam' she moans, her voice erotic, slick with arousal. Her skin is burning with desire and he knows she needs to vent her passion now, he can see it in the way she manoeuvres herself on his lap, unintentionally yet instinctively letting her chest press against him, her breasts pert and chest flushed beneath her blouse.

'He scrunches his eyes up removes his hands from her thighs, scratching his head. He doesn't know what they're doing, they've always had this thing between them and it always gets them into trouble. He thinks to the times before where they've given in and regretted it and he wanders if this will be the same. He wishes it was different, he wishes he could be strong and push her away but she's once again lit the match and set fire to the desire inside him he tries so desperately to supress. His cock is tingling with stimulation in his jeans, his balls beginning to ache as they swell with want and need. The feel of her weight against his thighs, only the material of their clothes separating their skin, preventing them from being inside each other adds to his desire.

He finds himself a slave to his own body, he knows what he wants, what he needs but he can't be sure if it's good for him. With each moment that passes the memories of that night that Carla had been so instant about conjuring up become clearer and more graphic. It plays effortlessly over and over his his mind and it makes him want her more as she remembers the feel of her, tight and hot around him. The way she'd been so young and yet so sure of what she wanted when she moved against him and cried out his name.

He knew their fate was sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the memory, Carla is 16, Liam 17 and she's been dating Liam's elder brother Paul for 1 year, he is 21.

'What about this one?' Liam asked, twisting the handle and making a triumphant noise as the door swung open. He stood the side, letting Carla pass him and enter the room.

'It'll do' she said making her way into the middle of the room and collapsing in the middle of floor.

'Car, we're not even done yet' Liam laughed, shutting the door behind them and joining her, sitting cross legged opposite her and pulling the bottle of Jack Daniels out of his back pocket.

'Result' Carla smirked, sitting up, stretching her legs out.

They could feel the gently beat of the bass from the music downstairs reverberating throughout the house, providing a strangely comforting feeling.

'Ladies first' Carla said taking the bottle from his hand and unscrewing the lid, before taking a large swig and handing it back to him, wincing slightly at the strength of the liquid burning her throat.

'Easy does it' Liam teased, before doing the same and pulling the same face.

'Better up ere' init'' Carla said, leaning back on her elbows.

'Much, you're way better company than that lot' Liam smiled.

'Aww, cheers Leebugs' Carla grinned.

'You feeling it yet?' Liam asked, gesturing at the bottle they were sharing, having both already had several shots.

'A bit' Carla chuckled, biting her bottom lip.

Liam couldn't help stare at her, her breasts looked full and plump and the way she was sitting didn't help.

'You like the view Liam?' Carla teased, catching him looking.

Liam blushed and scratched his arm. 'I weren't looking' he said quickly as Carla scoffed.

'Yeah right Liam, I don't mind' she laughed, poking his thigh with her heeled foot.

'Oi!' Liam said swatting her.

'Sorry' she smiled as he looked down at her.

'You can be dead cute you know, when you're being nice to me' Carla said as Liam grinned.

'Aw you going all soft on me?' Liam asked cocking his head.

'Shush' Carla said, slurring her words slightly.

'You are aren't you, haha bet Paul never gets to see this side of you' Liam smirked.

'I reserve it for you. Cos' you're special' Carla grinned at him, the effects of the alcohol making her feel more confident than usual.

'Yeah, dead right I am' Liam said, puffing his chest out.

'Smug git' Carla chuckled, reaching out to take another sip from the bottle.

'You're doing it again Liam' Carla said as she put the bottle down.

'What?' he asked defensively.

'Staring at me' Carla said.

'Well sorry, there isn't anything else to look at in this room' Liam said.

'Do you think I'm sexy Lee?' Carla asked seriously, as he broke out into a nervous chuckle.

'No, really' Carla said pouting, sticking her chest out a little.

'Yeah..' Liam said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

Carla looked down at her chest and bare legs and smiled contentedly before rolling onto her side and crawling over to him.

'What?' he asked her as she kneeled in front of him and smirked.

'Let's play a game' she said grinning, her dark hair falling over one shoulder.

'What type of game?' Liam asked her.

She pondered for a minute before picking up the bottle lid and putting it in the palm of her hand, before putting both her hands behind her back and switching them over a few times.

'Pick a hand' Carla said.

'Why?' Liam chuckled as he took a sip from the bottle.

'Cos if you get the right one, then I'll do something for you' she winked at him.

'Yeah.. like what?' he asked paying attention.

'Anything you want' she said biting her lip.

'Anything?' he asked her.

Carla nodded surely, a glint in her eye.

'Deal.. and it works both ways right?' he asked.

'Obvs' Carla said feeling a flutter in her stomach.

'Okay then, left hand' Liam said leisurely pointing in the direction before letting his hand slump back onto his thigh.

'Right..' Carla said pulling her hand back and revelling the cap.

'So what's that mean then?' Liam asked.

'Means I win and get to ask you to do something for me' Carla said as Liam gave a lopsided grin, wondering what she'd decide.

'Okay then, what do you want me to do?' Liam asked.

'I;m thinking' Carla said kinking her eyebrow as she always did.

'I want you to tell me.. if you've ever thought about me?' Carla said seductively.

'Course I have you div' Liam chuckled.

'In that way' Carla said cocking her head.

'In what way?' Liam asked.

'Are you purposely trying to be stupid, you know what way I mean!' Carla said.

'Spell it out for me' Liam smirked.

'For gods sake! 'av you ever 'ad a wan over me' Carla said laughing a little as Liam debated whether to be honest or lie.

'Why do you wanna know!' Liam asked his cheeks turning pink.

'Oh come on, wouldn't you like to know if I have?' Carla said.

'Have you?' he questioned liking the idea.

'I asked you' Carla said.

Liam shrugged casually, 'So what if I 'av?' he said as Carla smiled proudly.

'Knew it' she said, her eyes boring into him.

'Well 'av you?' he asked.

'Not telling' Carla said as Liam grinned.

'My turn!' he said grabbing the cap and fumbling behind his back.

'Left' Carla smiled as Liam let out a frustrated grunt and threw the cap at her.

'Sore looser' she said poking fun at him.

'Whatever' he said waiting for her demand.

'Hmm, take your jeans off' she said looking him and down.

'You what?' he replied, bemused.

'Take your jeans off, come on, chop chop' Carla said slapping her thigh.

'Fuck off' Liam said chuckling as Carla moved forward until she was sitting on her knees between his legs,

'I'm not taking my jeans off for you, and anyway, why the hell would you want me too' Liam asked.

'You'll see' Carla said as she moved her hand to his belt.

Liam tried to pull her hand away but her grip was firm and she leaned in a nipped his neck causing him to yelp.

'What the fuck' the muttered as she masterfully undid his belt and undid the top button of his jeans.

'This is abuse' he said, the drink slowing his reactions as Carla unzipped his jeans, her lower body tingling as she did so.

She moved back and pulled his trainers off him before tugging his jeans off him.

'I don't get you' he said as laughed dirtily at his boxers.

'Mickey mouse?' she questioned.

'And what!' he fought back.

'Nothing, they're cute' she smiled, still positioned between his legs.

'Right' Liam said looking at Carla who'd already put the cap behind her back.

'Oh, you're not so thick after all' she said producing the cap in the her hand.

'Take your dress off' Liam said triumphantly, getting her back.

For a moment Carla silently cursed him, before feeling a rush of flirtation take over her. She fingers the hemline of her dress, before slowly pulling up her body, revealing her lacy black knickers, raising it over her head to reveal the matching bra.

Liam found it hard not to stare at her slender body, unsure of where to rest his eyes.

'That wasn't fair, you should take your top off too' Carla said, her breasts pressing together as she moved into a more comfortable position.

'That can be your next request then..' Liam grinned.

'Nah, I've got a better one' Carla said, her eyes descending to his boxers, causing a ghostly shiver to course down his spine and along his cock.

Liam grabbed the cap, swearing as Carla chose the correct hand, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Boxers please' she said, looking straight at him.

'No way' he said.

'You know not to mess with me Liam' Carla said poking her tongue out, curling a strand of hair round her finger.

'No' Liam said crossing his arms like a child.

Bad move; Carla punched forward, hooking her fingers over them band of his boxers, yanking them down, Liam tried to stop her but she'd seen what she wanted too by the time he'd managed to grab her wrists. His cock, slightly erect rested against his thigh, flexing as he grew aroused by the situation, the insanity of it, the proximity of his body near Carla's, her breasts full and firm, too close to him.

'Naughty Liam' she whispered, feeling his hands give way to her, allowing her to fugue his boxers down.

She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips as she eyed his cock, slowly firming under her gaze.

'You're bigger than Paul' she said cheekily, teasing a smile out of Liam.

'…Yeah' he said reaching to take another swig from the bottle to calm his nerves.

'Oi! Save me some' she said tapping her nail on the bottle.

'Only if you take your bra off' Liam bartered.

'No!' Carla said.

'Fine then' Liam said tipping the bottle further.

'Fine!' Carla said pulling the bottle from his lips and spinning round so her back was too him.

'Good' Liam said, moving his fingers to her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra, moving her hair away.

His stomach jumped as the clasp snapped open and he she slipped the straps over her shoulders.

He ran his finger down the indentation of her spine, his hands shaking slightly as he appreciated her skin.

Carla smiled as he felt him run his hands down her back, any inhibitions she'd had had disappeared and she felt totally relaxed in his presence.

She moved her hands and placed them over his own, slowly leaning back against his chest and pulling his hands round to her stomach.

'You're warm' she smiled as Liam rested his head on hers.

She moved his hands over the plane of her stomach, gingerly guiding them up her torso until they gazed the underside of her breasts. She heard his breath hasten; smiling when his arousal became more evident, it's warmth and hardness pressing against her back.

Beneath her hand he cupped her breasts, smiling as he felt the weight of them against his fingers.

'Car..' he said, unsure of how to continue.

'Lee' she smiled, moving his finger over one of her nipples, biting on her lip.

Liam swallowed as he followed her lead and moved his fingers over her breasts.

He felt her nipples harden under his touch, pinching them between his fingers. He moved Carla to the side slightly, feeling her push her back against him as he leaned to the other side and craned his head, lowering his mouth to her breast.

He looked up at her, her eyes were sparkling but her face was relaxed, deep in the throws of arousal.

She chuckle at his expression. 'My little Leebugs' she scraping her hair to one side, not taking her eyes off him, his mouth hovering about her breast.

'You're my best friend' Liam said, suddenly feeling unsure, they'd confided everything in each other and never admitted any sexual attraction towards each other, even if it had always festered between them.

'I know' Carla said lazily, running her fingers through his messy fringe.

'I…' Liam's words were interrupted by Carla, raising her breast in his hand, pushing it against lips mouth, smiling as she felt her nipple come into contact with his soft, wet tongue. His eyes remained fixed on hers as he circled her nipple, teasing her by alternating direction and pressure.

He kneaded her other breast with his hand, watching her eyes flutter and subsequently close as she let out a faint moan, holding his head against her breast a little more firmly.

He trailed his kisses up her body, sucking her neck at the various pulse points she made notable, whimpering to signal him where she was most sensitive.

His lips meet hers and they both give in, their tongues exploring new territory, playing with each other, teasing. She giggles drunkenly into the kiss as he nips her bottom lip, exciting a gasp from her.

The resume back into the same position, her leaning into his back, her hands guiding his over her breasts and stomach.

She feels the desire within her sink lower, and she pushes his hand, her fingers resting over his, down her stomach until his finger tips brush the lacy hem of her knickers.

Liam glances down her, he can't see her face but he senses she's content by the content rhythm of her chest, rising and falling. His cock stings with pleasure as she pushes down on his hand and guides him down into her knickers, his fingers coming into contact with softer, damp skin, sliding down her folds until the tip of his finger meets her opening. Carla raises and bends her legs as sits between his, pushing her back against him more firmly as she encourages him to move his hand.

He lets her control him for a moment, his fingers moving in response to her hand's pressure, but then he finds himself the more controlled one as she moans and tenses in his arms. He runs his finger lightly along her wetness, gently tapping her opening.

'Leeee' she urged his voice quavering. He pushed his finger inside her, just, feeling her warmth close around him. He kisses the top of her head, sliding a second finger inside her, before pushing them both deep inside her. Carla hisses, flexing her muscles around him and closing her eyes.

Once again it dawns on him what they're doing, his brothers partner is sitting in his arms, being pleasured by his brother. They're best friends, they spend most days with each other and he wonders if it will ever be the same. But he can't stop.

He pumps his fingers in and out of her, his other arm wrapped tightly round her stomach, holding her to him as he moves in and out of her. Bending his fingers upward inside her, he locates her bud, teasing it for as long as he can, listening to her let out short, breathy moans. When he feels her getting close, he tightens his grip around her and pressed his fingers firmly against her bud, her body responding instantly. She lets go, crying out loud and arching her back, her stomach muscles tensing beneath his arm as she orgasms.

The heat radiating out from her is immense and he moves his fingers back and forth inside her wetness a few more times before removing them and letting her collapse back against him.

'Lee, god' Carla said laughing.

'What?' he asked.

'That was.. amazing' she said holding his hand.

'Yeah.. erm..' Liam trailed off.

'Touch me again Lee' Carla said softly.

'Huh?' Liam said.

'Touch me again.. I like it' Carla said guiding his hand back down.

'Should we keep doing this?' Liam asked, but gave up when Carla moaned lightly.

'Uuugh' Carla moaned smiling to herself as his finger brushed her clit.

Liam smiled as he heard her moan softly to herself, glad he was pleasing her but slightly confused why they were doing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep reviewing please.**

Liam's eyes darted to the dark empty factory floor behind them, then back to Carla's moody gaze. He dark hair tumbled around her face, highlighting her her wanton expression, accentuated by sharp cheekbones and deep green eyes.

Her hands toyed carelessly with the buttons at the top of his shirt, her breath hot and constant on his face. 'I'm married Carla' Liam whispered reluctantly.

'And? What difference does that actually make' Carla replied curtly.

'A big one, I should be staying loyal to her' Liam muttered, unable to commit to his words as Carla's finger tips brushed his chest as she descended down his torso.

'Hasn't stopped you from wanting me' Carla murmured as she thought of the lustful looks they'd shared over the past few months, the way they would linger in arousing positions for that little bit too long. That was tame of course, then there were the hungry kisses, the passionate, erotic favours they'd do for each other when it all got too much.

Liam sighed and caught her hands in his, holding them steady away from his body. Her eyes fell down to their intertwined hands before meeting his brooding eyes.

'Look at me Liam' Carla said forcefully watching his eyes slowly slip into a solid gaze.

'Tell me you don't want me, tell me you don't think about me' she asked.

Liam licked his lips quickly, immediately breaking his gaze.

'I knew it' Carla said, tugging her hands from his grip, and resuming undoing his buttons.

It dawns on Liam no matter how hard he fights it, she is right.

Maria is everything Carla isn't. But then she's nothing Carla is.

He let's out a slightly groan as she leans forward, her weight shifting onto his tumescence cock as she pushes his open shirt over his broad shoulders.

The tip of her nose brushes his cheek and she feels him soften, she tilts her head and allows their lips to meet once more, relishing in the hastiness of his response. His tongue immediately draws her into a fiery battle, making up for lost time.

HIs hands creep into her dark locks, cupping her head, holding her against his mouth. She moans readily against him, feeling his hands wrap round her waist and pull her into him. She bears her body weight down against his arousal, feeling him straining through his jeans against her centre.

As her hands run over his chest, over his arms he feels himself grow impatient. His hands, resting on the small of her back creep down and slip beneath the hem of her skirt and tights. She moans lightly as his fingers travel down her bum and cup it firmly, she feels him hold and pull her against him and slips off his lap, eager to be free of her clothes.

As she slides off him and stands before him he leans forward and moves her blouse up, kissing her stomach tenderly before looking up at her like a child.

He hooks his fingers round the band of her skirt, and draws it down her legs, her flimsy thong just visible beneath her opaque tights. He runs his finger nails down her legs, feeling her tense with want beneath him.

He can't wait, and removes her tights, marvelling at the sight in front of him. She wants to make him beg for it, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and allowing him to take in her near naked body.

She climbs back onto his lap, grinding herself against him, the taut bulge in his jeans digging into her; she can almost feel him inside her, moving fast and deep, his moans filling the room as he lets go.

She smirks as she takes in her submissive posture. Once she's in charge, he's her slave.

He runs his hands up her waist towards her ribcage, running them round the front and over her bra.

She pushes her chest forward, remembering the feel of his tongue, apprehensive and gentle against her breast as they explored the new boundaries of their relationship those 15 years ago.

He runs his tongue over the top of her breast, full of anticipation as she moves her hands behind her back to undo the clasp.

He hears the snap and the material falls loose as she shrugs it off her shoulder. He quickly locks his lips over the nipple, feeling it slowly harden as he circles the sensitive circle surrounding it. She sighs gently, caressing her stomach as he tastes her.

'Lee' she murmurs, her nipple tingling with pleasure as he applies some pressure, sucking.

He smiles against her as he hears her say his name, slowly releasing her nipple from his lips and pressing them against her mouth. She cups his head, her thumbs rubbing behind his ears as she sucks gently on his tongue.

He finds her captivating, he always has, he doesn't understand why he goes weak at the knees in her presence, why she steals his breath when she touches him, but she does as he's powerless. His fingers slip into her knickers and rub soft, wet folds, already aching for him. She tenses immediately at his touch, his thumb frantically flitting against her clit enticing painfully delightful moans and whimpers from her.

Two fingers slide effortlessly inside her, immediately enveloped by her tight warmth. She tries to rock her hips against his hand but stops when his free hand steadies her hip so he can do the work. He curls his fingers up inside her, thrusting them deep. He see's her eyes flutter shut with bliss as he presses her bud sensing shockwaves through her body.

When she's about to let go he removes his hand.

'Lee, fuck me again' she begs, pulling his hand back towards her.

He presses his finger against her lips and quietens her protests. She lets out a frustrated moan, tossing her head back. He looks down at his crotch, knowing he can't take much more foreplay. She knows what he wants and runs her finger over him, paying him back.

Sliding off him once more, she pulls him up so he's standing in front of her. He breasts graze his middle and he pulls hard on the hem of his jeans.

'Undo them' he whispers, voice heavy with arousal.

She licks her lips and runs her hand over his stomach before unbuckling the belt and pushing his trousers down his thighs. He can't wait any longer and pushes his boxers down too, lifting her into his arms and sitting back down.

She tugs on her bottom lip as the heat of his cock stings her thigh.

'Fuck me, Liam, just fuck me' she whispers and he nods, she raises her hips allowing him to take hold of his length and place it against her, the pair of them moaning as she slides her body down onto him.

'See, we fit so well' Carla said as he filled her, not an inch of space left untaken.

He responded, bucking his hips up sharply against her making her cry out in surprise.

'I'm sorry it's been different Car' he says quietly in the darkness, pulling her body against his as he starts what's going to be the undoing of them.

He thrusts firmly into her, not stopping for breath, the sound of their skin desperately hitting each other mixed with their breathy moans filling the room.

'Lee, oh god' she manages to say, biting her lip as his cock persistently moves in and out of her. She tightens around him, wanting to feel every last moment of him.


	5. Chapter 5

As she feels Liam's length slipping in and out of her she remembered how she felt the first time. How they'd been so young and yet felt so alive and grown up in the hours they spent making love.

Thinking back she remembers how badly she'd wanted him, how amazing it had felt when he'd finally entered her after years of pent up, hidden lust for each other.

...

Liam felts a pang of guilt as his fingers brush over Carla's clit. Paul. Carla's boyfriend, his brother. He shouldn't be doing this but he can't stop. It feels so good and deep down he knows it's always been each other they want.

They can still hear the raucous noise from the party below, everyone oblivious to what the pair were doing.

Carla eventually pulls away, and her eyes dart to the double bed in the corner of the room. She bites her lip, realising what they're doing before she reached for his hand and leads him over. Liam swallows hard as Carla pulls her knickers down her legs and steps out of them, removing the final barrier between them.

'Car.. are you sure?' Liam asks. She's his best friend. Once they've done this they can't go back.

Carla looks down before nodding and climbing onto the bed and under the covers. Liam hesitates, he isn't as drunk as her and he knows this will change things between them. They've always shared everything with each other, been a bit too close, a bit too touchy, but it was the way they liked it. They'd always wanted to go further but sleeping together had never been on the agenda.

And yet he finds himself following Carla and climbing into the bed beside her, contemplating which position is best.

Carla decides for him, pulling at his arm until he is kneeling between her legs. She parts them, draping them either side of his thighs, looking up at him with apprehension, her chest rising and falling as Liam scans her body and prepares himself for what they're about to do.

'Lee?' she whispers, waiting for him.

'Sorry' he says, blocking Paul out of his mind. He glances at the door, praying no one will come in, before resting his hand on her hip.

He reached for her hand with his other, their fingers entertaining as he shuffles closer to her, the head of his cock resting against her. He takes a deep breath before pushing himself inside her and overstepping their friendship.

A smile creeps up onto Carla's face, and Liam slowly lowers his body onto hers, pulling the cover up over them to hide their naked bodies.

Carla bits her lip, squeezing his hand as Liam rolls his hips into her, feeling her push her own hips up in response to his movements.

Liam supports his weight on his elbows, occasionally ducking his head and watching their pelvis's collide, their skin slapping against each other.

Carla raises her legs, wanting to feed him more. She brings them back towards her chest and wraps them tightly around his middle, moaning as his cock slides deeper inside her at a new angle.

Liam groans as he feels her tighten around him, her legs soft and warm as the cling to his back, keeping them together.

As Carla's moans get louder and more intense, Liam begins to worry they may be heard. He lowers his lips onto hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth to stem her moans.

He feels her breasts soft and full against his chest, and breaks their kiss, sitting up tall against.

'Carla, we have to be quiet' he says, his voice heavy with lust.

He breaths in deeply, the smell of sex heavy in the air. He looks down, watching his cock, slick with her wetness move into her over and over. Pulling out of her she frowns and cocks her head.

'Lee, don't stop, that felt good' she said, slurring her last words slightly.

Liam chuckles, taking hold of his length, rubbing it against her folds and gently slapping her thigh with it.

'Can we try another position?' he asks, being met with sparkling eyes and a beaming smile.

'Oh, yeah, sure' Carla responds, sitting up as Liam lies himself beside her. She rolls onto her side so she is facing him, and he reached for her legs, lifting them so they are bent and resting on the outer side of his thigh.

'Come closer' he says pulling the small of her back towards him so he can enter her more deeply.

She reached for his cock, squeezing it tightly as she finds her opening and pushes his head inside her.

Liam fans his hand out and reached for her breast, gently caressing it, feeling her nipple harden under his palm.

'Can you go a bit.. harder' Carla chuckles as Liam pulls her legs up even higher so they are now bent and resting on the dip of the side of his waist.

'Oh god' Carla whimpers as the position tugs at her opening making the feel of his cock more intense.

'I can't believe we're doing this' Liam saids, thrusting his cock slowly inside her, a low groan following his words as he feels his balls plush against her opening as his cock fills her fully.

'Me neither' Carla answers, putting her arms round his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

'We're having sex.. jesus' Liam says to himself.

'And if feels so fucking amazing' Carla says, her words turning into cries as her nails dig into the muscles of his shoulders, her vagina tightening fiercely around him as his steady thrusts induce her orgasm, her warm fluid closing around his cock.

Liam smiles as she watched her face, her eyes fluttering and her lips slightly parted as she's filled with a heavenly pleasure.

'I want to feel that' Liam says gently, pulling out her once more.

Carla can't respond, her breaths still heavy as she rolls onto her other side, allowing Liam to spoon her.

Liam starts to enter her, this time moving fast. He's tired but determined to cum, his thrusts deep and quick. He bucks his hips, feeling Carla aid him by tightening around him and reach back to hold him hips into her.

'Ah, shit, I can feel it' Liam mumbles, tensing his muscles and squeezing her hip.

'What are you doing?' Carla asks as lima pulls out of her.

'You're not on the pill are you?' Liam asks.

'No' Carla replies.

'Then I can't come inside you' Liam saids thrusting into his hand as he orgasm nears.

'Yes you can, fuck Liam, just cum inside me' Carla pleased.

'But what if..' Liam's interrupted by Carla quickly straddling him pushing herself down on his cock.

'It's fine' she murmurs, moving her hips up and down as she bounces lightly on his cock.

'Fuck' Liam said, holding her hips down tightly onto his cock as he let himself go.

'Oh Liam, yes, more' Carla said biting her lip and clenching her fists as she felt his cum shooting inside her.

Liam groaned, trying to restrain from being too loud.

As he felt his orgasm end, he let his head fall back against the pillow.

'Bloody hell' Liam said as Carla delicately climbed off him, positioning herself comfortably by his side.

'That was.. just amazing' Carla whispered kissing his neck and closing her eyes.

'Yeah..' Liam said swallowing as turned to face her on his side and wrapped his arms around her.

'You look knackered, you really went for it' she chuckled dirtily, raising her leg letting it brush against his cock.

'Only the best.. for you' he said shutting his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers.

...

Her head rested heavily against his chest. His eyes flickered open and he bit his lip remembered the nights events.

'Shit' he said to himself, feelings Carla's body entwined with his, her hand resting on his lower stomach. It had been amazing, intense, emotional but he knew how wrong it was. And how different things would be now. He watched Carla stir in her sleep, blissfully unaware of the turmoil she would wake up to


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them up.**

They aren't wasting any time. The office is filled with moans and cries, breathy panting and whimpers.

Liam clasps Carla's hips tightly in his hands, resisting her jerky movements, holding her firmly against his cock as she tries to rock against him. He feels her body, warm and tense, writhing against him. He thighs hold tightly onto his, her hands gripping the back of the chair as she circles her hips, drawing every ounce of pleasure she can from him.

He wraps his arm around her middle, standing up abruptly, his cock still inside her as he awkwardly walks them back to the desk, Carla's leg bent and curled around the back of his knee to keep him inside her. Her lips desperately meet his, her tongue moving hastily inside his mouth, her warm breath on his tongue.

He pushes her onto the desk, not taking a second glance at the papers that fall to the floor. Carla moans as he bends her legs and pushes them up so her ankles rest either side of his torso. He just wants to be inside her as he pushes his cock against her and thrusts over and over, every muscle in his body focused on pleasuring her.

Her hands clutch his shoulders, pulling him onto her body, her breasts heaving against his chest. For a while he rolls his hips into her, his rhythm chaotic and fierce as their skin collides and smacks together. But then he can't take it, and using his strength he climbs onto the desk, pulling her lower body onto his lap, rubbing his cock against her opening before slowly entering her as he leans his body over hers, her legs wrapping round his middle. He ignites a kiss, passionate and intense, their tongues fighting for dominance as he feels her tighten around his cock, her warm fluids around his length as she climaxes, crying out his name in his ear.

'Fuck me Liam, fuck me again' she moans, pulling his arse into her, feeling his cock hit the bundle of nerves inside her. He moans, his thrusts slow and steady but deeper than before, he holds his cock inside her for minutes at a time before resuming a gently rolling rhythm.

'You know Maria never meant anything to me compared to you' Liam pants breathlessly, his cock throbbing deep inside her.

'Shut up Liam, don't, oh god' Carla can't finish what she wants to say as she feels herself climax again, her muscles spasming around his cock, she lifts her hips, pushing them up against him until she can feel his cock filling her entirely. She moans loudly, her legs tightening their grip around his body.

And then he wants to cum inside her. He extends his arms, gripping the edge of the desk, looking down at her, fixing their gaze as he bends his legs and starts to fuck her. He slams his hips into her, ignoring the fiery heat in his muscles as his cock moves in and out of her at a pace he doesn't know how he is keeping up. His thrusts are insistent and he can feel the pleasure building up inside him, he watches her body, the way she bites down on her bottom lip each time the impact from his body hits her.

Then his orgasm hits him and he feels himself letting go, his warm cum filling her, his cock aching. He groans, reaching for her hand and squeezing it as he releasesd himself inside her, her pussy tightening around him, drawing his orgasm out of him.

He pulls his cock out of her, running his hand over his length, rubbing it against her, before lowering his body back down onto hers and kissing the corner of her mouth as they lie there, their bodies wracked with breathlessness.

Words aren't needed, they've both made their point. There's no point defending their actions any longer. They've spent months teasing, winding each other up. And finally they've resumed what they should have done so long ago


End file.
